<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebrating Our Rule by GoldenS0422</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418583">Celebrating Our Rule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422'>GoldenS0422</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glory to the Empire! Glory to the Skywalkers! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Celebrations, Empress Padmé Amidala, Padmé Amidala Lives, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Empress Padmé Skywalker and Prince Anakin Skywalker come together to attend the celebration of the birth of the Empire, but it doesn't take long for Anakin to realize that he's easily regretting a decision he made not long ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glory to the Empire! Glory to the Skywalkers! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebrating Our Rule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master Yoda?”, Anakin was sat down in front of Padmé’s table when he saw the diminutive Jedi enter the room and sit down on the guest seat.</p>
<p>“Mm, expecting to find you here, I was,” he said.</p>
<p>“Okay, so?”</p>
<p>“Galactic Empire, it is now, Knight Skywalker? Senator Amidala?”, he asked accusatorily. “Start a new generation of Sith, you will?”</p>
<p>Padmé wasn’t listening, but Anakin was, so he answered promptly with a firm voice, “No, I won’t, Master Yoda. I’m actually surprised that you would think that. I mean, no way. I’m not going to be a Jedi anymore, let alone a Sith. I have a lot of work to do in the Empire, and therefore, I cannot serve as an active Jedi staying in the Temple anymore, I hope you understand.”</p>
<p>He sighed before replying, “Understand, I do, and thanks, we give to you, for overriding the orders to terminate Jedi. Returning to the Temple, the Jedi now are. Regrouping, we are.”</p>
<p>Anakin smiled lightly, “Well, you’re welcome, and I’m glad to hear that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my, I am spent,” Obi-Wan panted as he burst into the room Anakin ran past Yoda to hug his former master deeply.</p>
<p>“How are you, Obi-Wan?”, Anakin greeted him as Obi-Wan hugged back.</p>
<p>“As I’ve said, I am…spent,” Obi-Wan kept panting before Anakin soon pulled out of the hug. Obi-Wan mustered up some energy to speak up regularly a few moments later.</p>
<p>Anakin groaned, “Why are you so tired anyway?”</p>
<p>“For one thing, killing droid generals isn’t as easy as you think, for another, my men were trying to kill me for a good few minutes, and for another, it doesn’t help when you get lost in the Senate Building,” Anakin chuckled.</p>
<p>“I guess that means I’ve saved your life for the <em>eleventh</em> time, master,” Anakin smiled.</p>
<p>“Tenth, Anakin, do I have to keep telling you that the business on Cato Neimodia doesn’t count?”, Anakin shook his head.</p>
<p>“Oh, please, get over it, old man,” he quipped. “I saved you fair and square.”</p>
<p>“Oh, whatever,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>Anakin was busy putting on a proper outfit that he would wear to the first official (and belated) Empire Day celebration. He was partly jealous at how Padmé was wearing extremely elegant dresses, and to add, she had an entire team of handmaidens helping her out in putting it on and helping her do her looks. On the other hand, he was out staring at the mirror as he struggled to make sure one strand of hair stayed down rather than sticking itself upwards. He was trying to look perfect. He supposed, however, that only an Empress would be able to land aesthetic perfection.</p>
<p>He groaned, “Can’t you just stay down? You know how much I hate hair gel!”</p>
<p>He didn’t know if time just passed by like lightning, but all of a sudden, Padmé was behind him, snickering, “What’s wrong, Ani?”</p>
<p>Anakin sighed before turning around, “Nothing’s wrong, an- <em>woah.</em>”</p>
<p>He saw what appeared to be the greatest creation of the Force in front of his very eyes. Padmé was wearing a sparkling black dress that went all the way down to the ground. She complimented it with a glossy black fabric wrapped around her lower arm and elbow, and she was wearing a golden headpiece underneath her hairline. Most of her hair was curled up behind her, and her tied hair dangled from behind her. She was absolutely stunning.</p>
<p>Anakin, on the other hand, was wearing a relatively disappointing outfit. It was definitely decent, but it was nowhere near the likes of Padmé’s. He was wearing a dark-colored coatee with yellowish accents, and he paired it with black slacks and black leather shoes along with a few relatively simple jewelry that Padmé lent him. It was decent, yes, but next to Padmé? It was a disappointment.</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous,” he said before smiling at her.</p>
<p>“Thanks, you too,” she replied.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, “Oh, please, I look horrible.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “No, you look just fine.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just fine, and for you, you’re drop-dead gorgeous. I don’t even have a lot of clothes to work with,” he sighed. “There’s not a lot of fashion choices for your consort.”</p>
<p>“Alright, then. Well, let’s go then, everyone’s waiting for us.”</p>
<p>“Everyone’s waiting for you,” he corrected.</p>
<p>She sighed, “Come on, let’s just go.”</p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before the couple got to the ball. Anakin would be stuck with Padmé like a rash throughout the event, except that it wouldn’t really much of an annoyance.</p>
<p>“Anakin, you know how this works right?”, she asks, still waiting outside before the two of them would enter. “We have to look at our best in our first time in an event.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “Yeah, I know how this works, just don’t worry about me.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>The doors opened, and everyone either clapped or showed some sort of sign of respect. Some were kneeling, others would bow, and others would clap, clearly indicating none of them were really sure of how to act around an Empress, but it was very obvious that all of them had their eyes on Padmé, and Anakin couldn’t even feel the smallest bit of attention directed towards him, but it was no surprise, really. After all, she was seen as the Empress, and he was just seen as her consort.</p>
<p>Anakin accompanied Padmé to her throne laid on the dais before retreating back to his front-row seat not far from the throne, and his wife strapped on a serene expression before speaking up, “Good evening, all of you.”</p>
<p>“First off, I would like to thank all of you for taking the time off to come her today and celebrate our new rule and to celebrate a new era for the Republic, or rather, a new era for the Empire. The galaxy will definitely be changing from this point onwards, and I’m thankful that I have all your support judging by the…large amount of people who have come here today to celebrate with me. We may not all be young, but the night sure is, so I wish not to delay the celebrations any later. Enjoy the evening!”</p>
<p>Everyone in attendance clapped loudly as Padmé got off the throne, and Anakin decided to get off his seat and go to Padmé. She ignored him following her for a few moments.</p>
<p>“Padmé?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, didn’t see you,” she chuckled sheepishly. “Anyway, do you want to…come with me and interact with people? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I will, however.”</p>
<p>He sighed and shook his head, “You’re right. I’ll just, uh, go and spend some time somewhere else.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Alright, well, I’ll see you later then.”</p>
<p>He smiled for a split-second, “See you.” He walked back to where he came from, and as he looked back at Padmé, most people seemed to be approaching her rather than the other way around. She was getting all the attention for obvious reasons, almost too much attention as she struggled to interact with all of them, and a few people began trying to help her get free from the mass who were after her. Anakin looked around, wondering if he would get similar attention, but nobody seemed interested in talking to him, not even his colleagues.</p>
<p>“We have a lot of work to do,” Padmé told someone who tried to get her attention, possibly a journalist of some sort. “I will be hard at work to ensure that we can transition from a democracy to a monarchy smoothly, but it’s just going to be a celebration this evening if you’re curious.”</p>
<p>“What will your consort be up to for the time being?”, the man asked.</p>
<p>Padmé furrowed her eyebrows, “Did I not make it clear in my announcement that he would be in charge of the military?”</p>
<p>“My apologies, Your Majesty, but who would be the man supporting you throughout these times if your consort is to be in charge of the military? The job of a consort is to support the sovereign, namely you, ma’am, and they typically are not given any authority of some kind. What makes you so confident that he would be capable of running an entire military on his own?”</p>
<p>She gave an angered expression, “Excuse me? My husband is Anakin Skywalker, the one they all call the <em>Hero with No Fear</em>, and quite frankly, if someone can run a military, it’s him. The job of a consort is to support the sovereign? Is helping me by running a vital part of the Empire not supporting, or did you just think that he was going to be my shadow and arm candy? Lastly, you do not decide how to run my Empire, I do, and I am happy with it as it is.” The Empress huffed before strutting away. Anakin heard the conversation through the Force, and he was now very much regretting assuming the role as consort.</p>
<p>“Ani, how are you?”, Padmé asked, sitting down next to her quiet husband, more specifically quiet-throughout-the-entire-evening husband.</p>
<p>Anakin shrugged, “I guess I’m alright.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “No, you’re not, Ani.”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know. Maybe I’m just in a bad mood today, surely nothing much.”</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right,” she nodded. “Do you want me to get you something to drink?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m alright.”</p>
<p>“Okay, just so you know, you can always talk to me.”</p>
<p>“You sure? You look like you’re a busy woman,” he said sulkily, but Padmé elected to ignore his tone.”</p>
<p>“Ani,” she sighed. “I mean, you know I’d put you first, right?”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>The rest of the evening was terribly long because Anakin was terribly bored. Perhaps it would’ve gone smoother and quicker for Padmé as she was able to keep herself busy, but it wasn’t the case for Anakin. Yep, he definitely was not feeling right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>